This application claims the priority of German Patent Application No. 196 49 741.8, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention relates to a joint for deploying and locking a solar panel or a reflector that can be pivoted through 180 degrees.
Known joints of this kind have a very high deployment moment at the beginning of the deployment process, and hence exert a high load on both system components. Toward the end of deployment, on the other hand, they have a relatively small moment which, under adverse circumstances, can be insufficient to deploy the solar panels or reflectors completely.
The object of the present invention is to provide a joint for deploying and locking a solar panel or reflector, which ensures an approximately constant deployment moment for the entire duration of the deployment process.
This object is achieved by the joint according to the invention, in which the shape of the sliding curve makes it possible during the first half of the deployment process to store a part of the deployment energy of the coil spring in the leg spring, and to add the stored energy during the second half of the deployment process through the control curve to the motion. In this manner, an approximately constant deployment moment is possible. As a result, both the system components and the joint are relieved of a considerable load, so that the joint itself and the entire deploying structure can be made lighter. In addition, the disturbing moment that acts on the axis is also reduced. In particular, the first impact forces that are present in known joints during deployment are reduced considerably. Furthermore, there is an increase in the reliability of deployment and hence of the joint until it locks. As a result of the higher deployment moment in the locked position, the joint bearing is under constant pressure so that a joint unit with zero play is ensured.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.